Safekeeping
by Team Cloverred
Summary: A fluff story about how Jinx and Wally became a couple. Flinx and BBRae pairing. We don't own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

Jinx sat on the metal picnic table looking out over the bay. Her normally high standing hair clinging to her face in a wet mess. Her makeup had long since washed off, whether it was from tears or the rain it was rather hard to tell. It was one of those days she was left thinking what the hell am I doing with my life.

She was the leader of her team sure, but none of them cared a damn about her. Hell they hardly listened to her at best. The only reason they were together is none of them had a place to go after the academy got shut down. They made what they had work, she had never known any different. After all she was just a freak, the bringer of bad luck.

Well, what she was right now was cold, hungry and wet. But they hadn't been successful in their endeavor lately. Somehow a Titan or two always seemed to know where they'd be heading next. She couldn't help but wonder if heroes had that kind of problems. She sighed as the rain picked up, she could go home. Well the closest thing she had to a home. But lately she felt even more alone there than when she was alone.

Over in the distance a speedster by the name of Kid Flash, had been studying her curiously for the last few minutes, he began to wonder if she realized how wet she was or if she just liked the rain. He decided that after a long while he'd introduce himself, formerly, heavens know, she had fought him many times before. He walked carefully not to frighten her. "Hey slowpoke." He stated sitting on the opposite side of her.

She still managed to look surprised as she figured she was alone. "Hey... I'm not breaking any laws so... You can't really arrest me right now? Right?" She retorted pushing wet hair out of her face. "Although I could use a vacation." She was not in the mood for any supers right now.

"No, I wasn't planning on booking you. I just was thinking, while it may be enjoyable sitting in the rain, when it's this cold... you're going to catch something." He uniform seemed to be waterproof as the only thing wet on him was the water running down his cheeks.

She mimicked his shrug and spoke up. "Do you have a better place to sit and think?" She looked at him her eyes worn and tired. "I'm sure my place is trashed, smells like ass and would come with insults, so yeah cold rain it is."

He nodded looking back at the stormy clouds. "Actually I might have just the place and it has food."

Jinx looked up at him. "In case you haven't noticed lately you guys have been kicking my ass all over town, I don't have the cash for anything." She was now wringing water out of her hair. "But someplace warm does sound nice.." she replied quieter.

"This food won't cost you anything." He answered standing up and offering his hand. "No tricks or gimmicks either."

She hesitated for a moment, but eventually took the gloved hand in front of her and stood up. She gave him a look that said it better not. Her hands were as cold as ice. "Okay."

He nodded taking her hand with both hands and cupped them slick with rain water he gently vibrated causing friction and making her pale hand warm. Once he finished he smiled and led her down the street until they came to a small diner. He guided her to the back booth far from any prying eyes.

Jinx shivered a bit even in the warm dry place. "So why are you being nice to me?" she questioned at him her fingers gently braiding her wet hair. "Huh hero boy?"

"Maybe I like being a gentleman, I'm sure it's not often you have a gentleman in your company."

"I didn't even know they still existed. I live with a brick wall, a child and his toys and a man who looks at me like I'm meat. Nice to my face but watched enough I never sleep hard. And well let's not talk about them..." she stopped her heart sinking.

He smirked seeing the waitress. "Hey Doris." He greeted.

"I'll let chef know you're back. Wally."

"Thanks Babe." He winked.

"Alright what y'all like?"

She looked down at the one page menu and rubbed her arms a bit. "I don't know, what do you suggest?"

Doris, the middle age woman, smiled. She looked like she was saving every single penny she could to get out of this place. She was the mothering type but her face told just how hard she worked. "We have amazing pies... we are known for that. Garage disposal here, likes everything except the collard greens."

"I don't even know what collard greens are.." she sighed her eyebrows scrunching up. "How about something warm?" She asked still lightly shivering in her clothes that were beyond soaked.

Doris nodded not even bothering to write anything down. "I'll get you the soup, we have Tomato or Chicken Tortilla, would you like something to drink?" Wally waited patiently knowing this woman could guess what he wanted.

"Chicken please." She replied softly. "And warm tea would be great, thanks.."

"Sure thing." Doris turned looking at him. "One of everything? And a sprite?" She asked. Wally smiled. "Well I actually will only take one piece of pie tonight. Blueberry if you please. Thanks Doris, you're prettier than a peach."

"Sure I am." She responded with wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes, she moved away going to put their orders in.

Jinx's pink eyes narrowed at him something about this just didn't feel right. "Seriously what is your end game?" She asked very curiously.

He cocked his head and smiled. "I honestly just see the good in people and I think you could be a hero like me." He stated softly.

She scoffed at him, "Oh? A hero, me?" She rolled her eyes pressing her hand into the booth seat.

"You shrug too much." He noted. "And yes, you have potential. I'm not playing or messing around, I am a playful person but for right now I'm being a hundred percent honest."

"To be good?" She kept her shoulders down. She thanked Doris for the drink which was placed in front of her. She took a sip of the hot tea glad to have at least something warm for her hands. "Where would I go? How would I just change sides? You make it sound like it's flip of a switch."

"Well I could mentor you. You could be my protege in a sense. And with me fighting bad guys you'd help." He smiled watching her not going into great detail.

"A side kick's side kick, huh? That's a nice title." She teased. "And where would I go? It's not like I have a nice home and a family waiting for me." She repeated.

He paused as the first round of food was brought out to them. "You would come live at the tower with Herald and I." This time he was shrugging moving his fork to his mouth. "He's really quiet and likes to keep to himself anyways. And by the way... I stopped being a sidekick a long time ago."

Her eyes got big as she looked at him. "Would he really let me in the tower? I am a villain after all." She questioned taking a spoon full of her soup. "Could I think on it?"

"He trusts me. Our main leader may have doubts but I'll work on him. I can show you around tonight then you can decide." He affirmed watching her closely as she ate her food.

She took another spoonful of soup. "Okay." She was still watching him, skeptical of what was really going on.

* * *

Wally proceeded to eat, to his heart content, which happened to be a lot. After eating his last plate he looked up at her. "I have to eat a lot." He explained as she seemed to understand this better than most did.

"Well you certainly do just that. But being a runner and all." She's finished her soup, content to listen to the rain hitting the window and sipping her second tea.

Wally smiled as the waitress bid them good night and Wally of course dropped a fifty on to the table he tucked it under his plate. "A tip, she deserves it. Putting up with me can be super annoying and with free food." He looked at the rain as he stepped out. "So tower is pretty far and it doesn't look like you have a coat?" He noted. "I can get us there fast and you'll be cold for only a moment instead of all evening trudging in the rain." He curiously held out his hand wondering if she'd take him up on his offer.

She was mostly dry now, and getting wet for a second time was even less appealing than it has been the first time. "Well if you were going to do anything stupid you would have done it by now, plus higher moral compass and all." She reasoned. "Fine what do I have to lose?" She slipped her long, elegant fingers into his.

He grabbed her thin hand and pulled her straight to his chest. He wasted no time scooping her up doing his best to protect her with his body. He put on his mask and smiled at her. "Hold on Doll-face, and keep still." Within second he started running, zooming through the rain, he had to be extra careful going a bit slower than usual, since the streets were wet and he didn't want to slip.

She instantly felt dizzy, she hid her face in his chest clinging to him. She was sure if he dropped her she'd be dead. She felt like the air was being pulled out of her lungs. It was the strangest feeling ever. He knew that his speed could have rush effects on the human body so he cradled her closer. About two minutes later he slowed down. The tower was in sight and he sighed noticing she fit against him perfectly. He typed in the code and then carried her inside. It was very warm as a computer welcomed him home. Normally she would have demanded to be put down. But he was so warm and it felt so good."It feels good in here."

He smiled looking at her. "Do you still feel dizzy? I shouldn't put you down until that passes."

"I do, how long 'til it passes?"she asked breathing in his fresh linen scent. He almost smelled like the wind if that was possible and clean linen. He smiled walking in further. "A minute or so." He answered.

She looked around. "Anyone else home?" she asked suddenly kinda nervous; did she really let a stranger to take her back to his place?

"Herald, he's probably in his room. I told you it's just him and me." He put her down carefully and held on to her shoulders keeping her steady.

Jinx took deep breath. "Okay." She willed herself to calm down as she walked around. "Yeah the grass looks much greener on the other side."

He smiled, "We have stocked fridge most of the time that is, Wi-Fi, TV..." he smiled. "And you'd have your own room."

"Do the doors lock?" she asked she was clearly thinking things over. "But I'm bad luck you know.." she said mostly to herself.

"The bedroom doors?" He looked at her. "Yes they do the tower itself has a security built for the president."

Jinx's door at "home" didn't lock. But she was the leader and they knew better than to cross that boundary, not that a couple of her cohorts hadn't thought about it. Or tried to some poor results. "What's the catch?" She asked once more doubting he was just offering this wonder deal.

"You have to fight villains, your former friends, you would have to give up being evil, which I don't think there is an evil bone in you." He stated looking at her. He pulled her into the hallway walking along the path he stopped short looking at door. "You could pick but this one has the best view." He did series of number combinations until the door slowly slid open. Inside was a rather large bedroom. A bed frame and mattress laid in the corner. There was a TV mounted on the opposite wall. A white wicker chair in the far left corner, and a small walk in closet. Just like he mentioned before the view was gorgeous. At the far left of the room there was a small glass door leading to a walk out balcony, with the view over the entire city.

He gave her a smile then walked in a bit. "We could get you a few other things if you wanted, like a dresser." he added his hands on his hips as he looked around the room.

Jinx was mesmerized; she walked to the glass doors her hands pressed to the glass. She watched the rain fall for a minute. "It's breathtaking..." She gaped around the room that was nearly twice the size of her own. She turned to look at him leaning on the cold glass. "I wouldn't go as far as to call all of them my friends..."

He gave her wide grin. "I promise you'll love it here and maybe we could even be friends."

"How long do I have to make my decision?" she asked.

"How many days do you want?" He responded with his own question.

"Two.. I need to process everything." She requested softly. "This seems too good to be true."

He smiled nodding. "It's not, I promise. As long as you don't go back to stealing or other wrong doings..."

She turned to him. "What else is in this huge building?" She was still watching him.

"Five bedrooms, kitchen, an evidence room, gym, locker rooms, pool, common area, place to watch a giant TV... " He trailed off his eyes looking at the sky.

"What is Harold... I think you said his name was, like?"

"Herald." He corrected. "He's pretty chill. Very quiet, he's the type that goes with the flow. Far more reasonable and responsible than me."

"So what are you like besides a flirt?" She asked letting herself smile brightly.

"I'm just Wally, your average horny teenage boy." He joked before clearing his throat thinking it probably wasn't the best joke to say right then. "In all seriousness, I'm just easy going. I try to be charming but it sometimes comes across as smug. I love food, women, video games and unlike every other hero, my parents are still alive and my childhood was amazing. What about you?"

She listened interested in what he was saying. When he asked she took a deep breath and decided to only give the very little detail she could. "Jinx. Only name I've ever known. Always sold to the highest bidder. I've got a temper and I live on sarcasm." She shook her head. "I also like pretty things. Maybe that's why I'm always at the Jewelry shop."

He chuckled softly and let his eyes sparkle with that green hue. "Well I'm not bidding anything but I would for you. You're amazing and I'd really like for you to be on my team."

"Yeah? Is that all you want?" She inquired as she stepped closer to him.

He licked his lips and looked down at her. "No, if we are being honest I've always been attracted to you, but that has nothing to do with me wanting to be on my side."

"To me? Really?" she blushed softly."Is that why you're so nice to me?" she chewed her lip.

"Nice is just my personality. But yes, you're not like all the other ladies." He stated taking a step towards her. She swallowed softly as she let him get closer. Her eyes watching his. He kept waiting for her to tell him to back off. But she didn't. So he continued until he was just inches from her, he could smell her sweet pea fragrance that clung to her skin. He looked down at her lips before pressing his to them. She tensed up, but she'd never been kissed like this before. It wasn't aggressive, it was kinda nice. She slowly kissed him back. He pressed his hand to her cheek kissing her softly, not intrudingly. As he pulled away he looked at her. "If you choose hero side there will be more of that." He whispered his eyes fluttering open.

"And if I don't?" She whispered her fingers resting on her tingling lips.

"I may try kissing you on the battlefield." He smirked."And trust me..." he used his powers to peck her quickly again. "I'm fast."

She giggled it was a light sound that filled the room. "I guess I should head home, need to sleep on it." She replied finally knowing it was getting late.

"Want me to walk you?" He asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some company. Especially if that company happens to have an umbrella?" she stated with a smirk as she took one last look over the city from the view.

* * *

Little did she know that Wally walking her home would be the final straw. The push from riding the line to good. Her "friends" saw the hero walking her home. Still mostly in his speedster suit. One on one she could take any of them down. But all against one was a truly different story. They accused her of turning them in. Deciding on beating it out of her was the easiest way to find out if she was a nark. And unfortunately nothing was the wrong answer. She'd held her own foot a short while but after nearly three hours of torture found herself back out in the cold rain.

They'd left her, in some dirty alley. With the intent that she'd be found and assumed to be some lady of the night. No one looked into those girls. And that's exactly what happened, as an emergency service vehicle was called for one presumed pink haired street walker with faint vital signs. The officer on the line said it looked like gang activity, that maybe she was trying to get out.

Wally woke to the sound of his phone pinging. He groggily rubbed his eyes and picked it up and stared at the alert. As he read his eyes got big something tugged at his heart. "Pink hair." He spoke out loud. He decided to follow his gut and called his uncle knowing he'd have more info.

Berry answered the phone. "Officer Allen speaking?" he hadn't looked at who was calling just answered.

"Uncle Barry it's Wall... I actually was wondering if you could help me. I got alert on my phone a few minutes ago talking about a possible gang brutality on your hands. The woman involved do you know her name?" He asked tapping his foot on the carpet.

Barry pulled up his call in record on his computer and clicked on the first female case file. "No, she had no ID on her. I don't know whether they took it or she never had it." he scrolled down looking at the notes on the bottom. "Young girl, about five nine maybe a hundred and twenty pounds, pink hair in braids, not much else is known. She's on her way to Saint Mary's now."

Wally had remember Jinx putting her hair in pink braids. "Thank you Uncle I worry she maybe a friend of mine." He stated knowing it had to be her.

"She very well could be your age. But how you'd know her is a bit beyond me, they say she's a prostitute. But you could always run by the hospital." He stated.

"I think I will do just that, thank you uncle. I hope all is well at home."

"It is, should I tell Iris you're coming for dinner tonight?" He flipped the screen back and nodded to his partner.

"Uh, yeah I'll be there, thanks uncle Barry." He promised getting up and getting dressed.

Jinx was put on the hospital bed. She had, like he warned, gotten a fever and sick from being left in rain all night. Her head pounding as she fought to wake up but at least she was stable.

Wally arrived at the hospital and instantly was met with a nurse. "I'm looking for a Jane Joe she came in after a beating?" He asked.

"And you are?" she asked suspiciously she was worried he may have had something to do with it.

"Wally West." He leaned in looking around. "Aka, Kid Flash the super hero." He paused seeing her concern on her face. "I'm her cousin at least if it's the Jane Joe I believe it is." he lied knowing most people weren't allowed back until they were family.

The nurse looked to him sizing him up she finally decided to trust the young man. She led him to a high security room with a guard at the door. It was indeed Jinx in the bed from what he could see in the small window.

"Oh my... what happened to her?" He asked staring at her bruise on her cheek.

"Best guess is gang violence, the police found her nearly beaten to death. She must have talked to the wrong person or know something she shouldn't." The woman explained.

He shook his head feeling guilt rising in his stomach. "And her injuries?" He asked.

"She'll recover, I expected a few to scar physically but no idea on the mental damage. Any ideas who would have done this?"

"I have no idea." He frowned he grabbed the door handle. "May I go in?"

She nodded. "If she wakes up, the police will want to talk to her." She walked away but turned the camera on in Jinx's room.  
Wally walked in and up to her bed. He gingerly placed his hand on her face. "Oh, slowpoke, what happened to you?" He whispered wondering how many bruises he couldn't see. Jinx whimpered her eyes fluttering under the lids. She was starting to wake up. Her entire body hurt, she swore even her hair hurt. Becoming more conscious, she could taste the sharp taste of blood in her mouth.

He grabbed her hand. "Jinx?" He asked softly seeing her faint pink irises opening up.

She flinched. "Wally?" She asked softly. Her voice was rough and felt like she had acid poured down her throat.


	2. Chapter 2 Clean

Wally looked down at the poor broken girl. Just waking up from her unconscious state, she looked like hell. He mustered a smile for her. "Hey, you're safe. You are at Huntington Medical."

"It feels like I'm swallowing fire when I breath." She managed to choke out as she fought to try and sit up broken ribs and all. "Some friends huh?"

He sighed shaking his head. He gently pushed her back down on the bed. "They did this to you? That's terrible."

"They thought I turned them in.. walking with a hero and all." She coughed and nearly went through the roof because of the pain. She groaned, tears falling freely from her eyes. After a while she hoarsely choked out. "They made the choice so much easier."

He perked up. "You mean it? You'll come be a Titan?" He smiled brightly.

"Yes, you look like a puppy who was just given a bone." She remarked still wheezing. "Why is it so damn cold?"

He looked around, "it's a hospital they tend to keep it rather cool. Not to mention looks like you have a fever." He grabbed her blanket and pulled it up higher to her neck. "I wonder how long you have to be here." She tried to shrug, which ended very poorly for her. She whined feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. "How did you find me?"

Wally shook his head. "I didn't, the police did. I just happened to follow my gut and police alert of my phone."

She took as deep a breath as her sore body would allow. She closed her eyes again for a second, calming her body's response to the discomfort. "Well, I'm glad you did. It's nice to see a familiar face."

"I'm going to see how long the doctors want to keep you." He replied softly. "Relax, let your body heal okay?"

"Will do." She pulled the blankets closer. "Can you find me another blanket? I'm frozen." She requested softer.

He nodded looking around. He zipped over to the small storage closet and indeed on the top shelf was a big full size cream blanket. He pulled it down and zipped back over to her. He spread the blanket over her and smiled. "There you go, doll."

"Thanks." She curled into the new blanket. Her eyes closing as she finally started to feel warm.

Wally moved out and located a nurse. "Can you tell me a little bit about that patient? Her name is Jinx." He pointed to the room. "I'm wondering how long she is going to be in here."

"I would think at least a week. And then she'd be released to somebody's care. She'll probably need physical therapy." She looked up from chart in her hand.

"Okay she can be released into my care." He affirmed knowing he would have to take responsibility for her now. "She's awake now do you wish to speak with her?" He asked.

The nurse nodded. "I do, as does the authorities." She walked past him and into Jinx's room. It was at least half an hour before she came out. Next it was Barry who was in there, twice as long and came out shaking his head. He looked to his nephew. "She gave me nothing, she knows whoever did this to her and she wouldn't say a damn thing."

Wally frowned wondering why she would be protecting them. "I know she said they were her friends... or well people she does crimes with." Wally stated. "But I don't know names."

"A villains code is my guess. If that's the case. Do I need to arrest her?"

"For what Uncle? For being attacked and left for dead?" Wally raised his brow surprised at his uncle's suggestion. "I know she doesn't have a perfect record but she's turning over a new leaf."

"I was thinking more to protect her Wallace. I'm not heartless." His voice firm.

"I never said you were. She's got a safe place as soon as she gets out of this godforsaken hospital." His voice trying to mimic the older speedster.

Barry nodded. "Is she going to your team? Do you think that has anything with her getting attacked?"

"Unfortunately I think it's the very reason. They saw me walking her home, they thought she had turned them in."

He nodded. "That makes more sense. She's probably thinking if she turns them in now they will kill her." He shook his head. "She has to heal some before they let her out."

"Yes I know." He whispered "She just has no one you know? I think I'll bring her some of your wife's cooking that will help her feel better."

This made the tall blonde man smile. "Sounds like a plan. And maybe a soft blanket. Iris says hospital blankets are the worst."

"They are pretty thin. I'm going to tell her I'll be back and then we can leave." He walked into the room and waited while the nurse was talking to her. The nurse smiled to the girl noticing Wallace she nodded and promptly left.

Jinx looked to him. "What's up Mister Speed?"

"Hey Slowpoke I'm going to go get you some dinner. I'll be back okay?" He smiled.

"You don't have to. Not like I have anywhere to go." She smiled. "I promise I won't change my mind."

"I know but I want you to feel like you have a friend, someone you can trust, you know." He smiled at her. "Not to mention hospital food is shit at best. Even _I wouldn't want it_."

"Do I?" she asked softly looking at him with big bright eyes. "Have a friend?" She clarified.

"Yes, you do." He smiled. "I'm going to give the hospital my number so they can call me if there's any problems, or if you just want some company I'll zip right over."

After leaving with his uncle Wally was happy-go-lucky and grateful for his family. Iris always made him feel like he was her actual son, or more like the son she never had. She had an understanding of his powers, since she married Barry, she was just better at caring that his actual parents. She made him spaghetti and meat balls, letting him finish off all the garlic bread except for one piece. He told her how he was recruiting new heroes and had come across a woman that possessed some kind of electro magic. He told her how he knew the others were going to think she was trouble since she came from a troublesome background but he had complete faith that she could be shaped and eventually grow to be a hero.

He asked if he may bring a plate of food back to Jinx, and after his aunt graciously made up a plate for the stranger he surprised her by taking the food from her hand placing it on the counter and wrapping his arms around her body. He laid his head on hers, since he was was taller. He sighed smelling her floral perfume, "I love you Aunt Iris."

"I love you too Wallace. Please come by anytime, I often get lonely being here alone."

Asking for yet another favor from her, this was to borrow a warm fuzzy blanket one that you could rub your face on. Iris located a purple blanket that was soft and warm. "This should keep her warm, just return it once she's out." The gingered haired teen thanked his aunt and uncle one last time before grabbing a bag and zipping out the front door.

* * *

Back at the hospital it was getting late and Wally was glad his super speed got him there before they didn't permit any more visitors. He strode into the room with a big smile on his mouth as he looked at the girl. "I brought you two presents." He announced. He sat the food down on her tray. "Home cooked and not to brag but my aunt went to culinary school." He grabbed the blanket off her body and smirked at her long pale legs. Raising his eye brows up and down at her he couldn't help his smile. "AND a nice blanket instead of this scratchy garbage. He wrapped the purple soft blanket over her trembling body. Before pausing to look at her poor cut up face. "Did I earn a kiss?" He asked proudly.

There was a split second of smile before she nodded. She didn't care that her bottom lip was split if he didn't. Her pain level was through the roof and on the nightstand was the button that controlled her morphine drip. But she was too scared to push it. Regardless of how bad every inch of her body ached. Or that her fever was so bad he could feel it in her lips. And she swore everything she coughed would be the last. Because she was sure the next one would be the death of her.

He kissed her softly and sighed as he pulled away. "You feel warm." He whispered pulling back Placing a cool hand to her cheek. "Are the pain killers not working?"

"Is that what the button does?" She sighed. "I've been trying not to use them... I am just trying to fight it off."

"Well it's not just for pain, it keeps you from fevering." He answered pushing some of her hair back.

She sighed and pushed the button, it burned for a brief moment before moving to a warmth that overtook her body and eased it into a state of numb. "Thanks."

"Here eat a little bit. I promise it's better than any meal you'll get here." He moved the tray towards her.

Jinx shakily lifted up the fork and took a bite. Her eyes closed as she mulled the flavor. "Oh wow this is amazing." She took another bite happily.

He sat on the chair and let her eat and even went to find her one of those mugs they fill with ice and water. He was beaming the entire time. "So you'll be out soon and I told them I'm taking you home. I just need to get your room together what do you need?" He asked. He figured he'd have to get just about everything from sheets to clothes for her to wear.

"I can't go back... So I have nothing..." She sighed as she took another drink of water. "What a mess I've made."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry I put you in this situation." He frowned looking at her.

"Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is the path my life was meant to take."

"Yes I suppose. So now you have someone you can trust." He mused. "And who would never hurt you."

She nodded. "Wally... That's your real name right?"

"Yes, Wally West." He answered.

She smiled. "It's a fitting name."

"How is it fitting?" he asked.

"It sounds happy. It's a good name for you." she replied remembering not to shrug.

He gave her a bright smile sitting with her until a nurse came in to check her and scolded him for being there so late. "You'll be okay?" He asked. "I can sleep in the chair if you want."

"I'll be okay. You don't have to stay, I'm sure it's not a very comfortable chair." He nodded. "Okay try to get some rest, your body needs it. I know for a fact it heals better that way." He kissed her forehead and began walking to the door. "I'll stop by tomorrow, help keep your spirits up." She nodded and then softly said as he left. "Good night Wally."

* * *

It took a week in the hospital before she was able to get out. She was just starting to move around a bit better but not like her old self. She smiled rubbing where the IV had been taken out of. She eyed him as he came in. He had picked up a purple sundress for day of release. "I hope you like it, we can always get something different if not." She walked back into the bathroom and moved out a minute later wearing the soft cotton fabric.

She smiled brightly, "I like it." She turned around, the dress fit her perfectly. She was a bit curious how he knew her size but shrugged it off. She'd put on five pounds and didn't look as breakable. Her doctor had made sure of that. "Thanks Wally. For everything."

With a warm smile he replied, "You're welcome, beautiful. When you feel better we can go shopping a bit more." He held out his hand to her.

She took it nervously, Jinx either felt one of two ways nothing or everything. And touching him sent her sparks through out her body washing every nerve cell. It gave her goosebumps. "So when do I get to start being a hero?" She asked her walk not as graceful as it had been.

"We can start on Monday if you like but I think training will be light until you feel better." He walked her forward and pulled out his phone. "Herald wants to meet you."

She swallowed hard. "Okay. When and where?" She kept her hand in his.

"Don't worry I think he's at the music shop. I'll text him and see if he wants us to come there."

He smiled rubbing his hand on hers. _'Hey H we ready should we meet you at the shop?'_

 _'Sure.'_ was all the response he got.

The meeting went surprisingly well, Jinx was going to be the first of their rehabilitation. She'd been a victim of circumstances, bought and trained for one thing. Herald agreed on the thought that if given choices she'd want to help especially others like herself.

Jinx kept her sharp tongue at bay, knowing it would only cause trouble. She walked with him into the tower. The few from her balcony was even better then it has been that night in the dreary rain. She smiled trying to silence the voice in the back of her head.

 _'What are you doing here you freak? Hmmm do you really think **"you"** can belong here? Or that he'll care, one day he'll wake up and see. You're just garbage in a pretty wrapper. Don't get too close, don't get too comfortable. Good things don't happen to people like us.'_

She turned to him a smile on her face. Glad her cat eyes kept her emotions hidden. They were nearly impossible to read, and he hadn't spent a lot of time close to her. At least yet. "This feels surreal, like I'm going to wake up and it's going to just be gone."

"You're not dreaming." he replied. "I didn't know what your favorite color was, so I just used the colors from your uniform." Her walls were a dark purple making the room appear darker than it was. Everything was in black and gray accents black dresser, book case, night side table, even her full length mirror had a black frame around it. He had bought a maple wood head board for her and it was the only thing that wasn't finished. "I have to send it back out." He pointed to the unfinished piece. "However I wanted to give you the look of the room." On the mattress he had put a gray and lavender bedding that had swirls and flowers on the out side of the pillows and comforter.

She ran her hands over the comforter. "I've never had anything so nice." She smiled brighter before giving him a deep hug. She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

He sighed relaxing against her body. "I was so worried it wouldn't be your style. Like I said at the hospital you can exchange ANYTHING you don't like." He pressed his nose to the top of her head. Memorizing how she felt in his arms.

"No, I like it." She whispered not moving for a moment. "It's calming."

He smiled glad she liked the room. He let his hands travel up her body until he was pulling up her chin. He gave her a look before kissing her. Jinx kissed him back a spark leaving her lips into his. Her hands moving to his red hair. His hands moved around her shoulders keeping her there as he opened the kiss up. His tongue touched her bottom lip asking for permission to her perfect mouth. She slowly parted her lips her tongue brushing his before disappearing once more in her own mouth.

He followed suit pushing her against her bed. His lips moving over hers but this time he was tasting her unique flavor his tongue softly teasing hers. She lost her footing and stumbled onto her bed with a soft giggle. With one swift move he was climbing over her body not putting any pressure on her. His lips crashed on to hers as he sucked in her bottom lip and pulled on it gently. His one hand tangling in her hair as the make out session continued.

This was all so new, so gentle. She was enjoying it. Her body arching to be closer to his warm skin. Her hands traveling down his back. Then under the hem of his shirt to just touch into his skin. Letting off a soft spark. He moaned as the feeling coursed through his body exciting his nerves and making his body tighten. The assault on her lips never ceased as her hands moved up under his shirt. His skin was soft to the touch but the muscle was taunt and very present. He waited a moment before his hand was now focusing on her chest his entire palm gently squeezing her over her shirt.

She pulled away to breathe a soft shiver moving down her body. She ran her tongue over her now swollen lips. "Hi."

He opened his eyes showing a bunch of different emotions the main one being lust. "Hey." He said softly his hand still cupping her.

"I've never had anyone kiss me like that before."

"It was okay, right?" He asked moving his hand down her ribs.

"Really nice." She said softly.

He smiled as the green flecks in his eyes seem to sparkle in the fading light. He cleared his throat before climbing off her. "I'm really glad you are here Jinx."

"Would you have asked me to come if you didn't find me attractive?" She asked as she moved to the top of her bed near the pillows.

"Yes, I told you I see potential in you. The fact that I'm very attracted to you is an added bonus." He smiled.

She smiled. "Thanks Wally. You're not bad to look at yourself."

He fixed his shirt and smirked. "Well I know you probably want to be alone so I'm going to the kitchen to clean it out."

"I'm exhausted still. Everything is still difficult." She responded. "Thanks."

* * *

The next few days were a whirl wind and while KF tired not to be to clingy he had a hard time not wanting to spend every moment with her. After a week went by Herald mentioned that it was probably best if she started to train with them. Wally smiled coming to get her at nine in the morning. "Herald is awesome because he knows that me at 7 am is not a pretty picture."

Jinx smiled, she was overly excited. Wearing a black crop top and purple yoga pants that clung to her subtle curves. She snapped her fingers and a pink spark rose in the air from her fingers.

"We have this obstacle course. It's awesome but being your first time try not to kill it, okay?" He smiled pulling his goggles down.

"Nervous I'll do better than you?" She teased walking out with him.

"No, everyone breaks it on the the first try." He smirked taking off and starting the machine. He ran his course dodging obstacles and spinning, eventually the machine tripped him up and he was sent tumbling forward. "Ah!" He cried falling on his face. Just then an arm came down and pinned him to the pavement. A computer voice rang out. Fail. He swore under his breath as Herald called out his time. "2, 30."

Jinx took a a deep breath. She was agile, she moved through the course, carefully watching what she was doing. She did a hand spring over an obstacle. A couple of cartwheels, and two front flips. It wasn't long until she completed the course in under two minutes. Wally stood mystified and had gaped mouth. As he watched her exit Herald had a look of approval on his face. "Wow. I guess I can't call you slow poke anymore."

She smirked. "I don't mind the name." She stretched with a yawn. "I got to learn it though watching you."

"Well it does get harder. It learns your movements and builds a resistant to them so you have to keep growing and using your brain." He explained.

"I'm sure it does handsome." She just smirked. "I can run it again if you like."

"No we only do it once now it's time to train in the gym." He smirked. She nodded, and followed him with a smile.

* * *

In the course of two months Jinx learned all the ropes needed and on her third time being out on the field, took down two bandits within seconds of arriving on the scene. Wally was truly over the moon, he couldn't have dreamed of a better partner and the fact that she like him was so nice. One night he moved to her room and then began talking about how much he loved watching her move, this in turn made her talk about her time learning Gymnastics. The pair shared stories late into the night and it was nearly after 9 went her alarm made them both bolt up from a deep sleep. He had curled his body around hers his pelvis pressed right against her thigh and left little to the imagination of what he hid under his pants. "Sorry I don't remember falling asleep." He yawned.

She stretched slowly while yawing, making her look even more cat like. Her bright eyes almost glowing in the morning light. "Neither do I. But it's okay." He closed his eyes muttering something under his breath and giving his erection no mind. "How did you sleep?" the girl turned to face him she hid her face softly on his chest. "You smell so good."

He smiled. "I honestly don't remember sleeping so well. I guess I was really tired." He whispered. His hand wrapped around her as his hand began playing with her hair.

She smiled. "Me too." It came out like a purr.

"Did you know you purr?" He mused his hands never ceasing "I think there may be actual 'feline' in you."

She laughed. "Maybe, I didn't know I purred though."

"It's more human like, but it is definitely a purring noise." He said kissing her forehead.

She blushed brightly. "Is it bad?"

"I really like it. I was actually wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me?" He asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't mind that." She had her fingers dancing over his freckles.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." He smiled wanting to kiss her so badly.

"If you leave my bed by then." she teased.

"Well as pleasing that sounds I'm sure you don't have food hidden in here. And I tend to die without it." He smiled.

"I don't, sorry." She climbed out of bed showing she'd ditched her jeans sometime in the night. She was in a T-shirt and lace boy shorts

He watched her, his eyes lingering on those long legs. He whimpered softly before getting up. "I'll make your bed for you since I stayed uninvited."

"Thanks handsome." she stretched and again the shirt rose up some. She sauntered over to her dresser pulling out a pair of yoga pants. "I think I'm going to run the course."

He nodded. "Meet you down there." He made her bed and went to find some food.

She never ran it the same way twice. She was like lightening, constantly changing. She could run it twice in a row and not make a single double step.

* * *

...Later that night...

Jinx smiled as she sat on the edge of the counter. She was in a high waist skirt and a lace crop top that you could clearly see her deep purple bra through. Her hair pulled back lips painted a deep red.

He gaped at her as he moved forward. "You look gorgeous!" He kissed her cheek before holding out his arm "ready to go?"

She hopped down, her heeled boots hitting the tile with a click. Her tiny hand in his. "I am." She smiled more. "And thank you."

He smiled. Wally was absolutely thrilled to have the girl on his side. "It's the festival of lights tonight they do it for the beginning of summer." He explained. They walked down the crowded streets looking at all the different lights and street art people had put out. "They have anything and everything we can try a bunch of foods if you want or just have one main thing, up to you."

"Let's try things. It's more fun to be adventurous." She realized with him it was almost like she danced in her feet flitting around like a moth drawn to both the lights and colors. Her hand still in his.

He held her close to him almost worried if he let her go, she'd slip into the crowd and be lost forever. With the food trucks they tried everything from a new York cheese steak to a Spanish rice. By the end of it Wally for once felt stuffed. He grabbed his stomach as he moaned. "Oh too much food."

Jinx giggled. "That's because you ate everything." She was putting a piece of an elephant ear in her mouth loving the sweet cinnamon taste. "This was so much fun."

"I enjoyed it too." He smiled looking at her. I like being with you. You make me happy." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She spun in a circle the skirt swirling around as she pulled him with her to start dancing. "You make me happy too." He chuckled softly pulling her to his arms. He swayed to the music his heart happier than it had been in years. She smiled looking into his eyes. "You can kiss me if you like." She whispered it softly.

He let his lip curve up. "I'd always like to do that." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue brushing against her lip. Jinx parted her lips lost in him. Her body closer to his with each move. He let his hand grip her sides as he kissed her deeply loosing himself in the magic of her kiss. She took a deep breath once she pulled away. "Want to sleep in my bed _invited_ tonight?"

His eyebrows lifted as he stared at her. "Really? I can?" He asked.

"Yes, why else would I say it, Freckles?" She scoffed softly leaning into him. "It was nice not being alone."

He grabbed her hand and nodded. "Can I kiss every inch of your body too?" He asked boldly.

Jinx felt her cheeks grow pink at the thought. "If you'd really like."

"I'd love to." He whispered. He grabbed her hand and together they went back to the tower. Walking into her bedroom he peeled off his shirt and then brushed his finger tips over her arms. She turned to him lifting her hair and exposing the zipper of both her shirt and skirt to him. He started with her shirt pulling it down slowly.

* * *

As he came back to reality, she had her arms draped over his shoulder. She was panting heavily her warm breath hitting his flushed neck.

His hands moved from her hips up her back and spine. "Wow. That was..." He heaved the smell of sex and rubber in the air.

"Magical?" she half joked grateful she hadn't shocked him either time.

"Yeah," he breathed in her ear. "I never thought it could feel like that." His body was vibrating softly.

"Me neither, I didn't hurt you did I?" She questioned kissing his chin.

He shook his head. "No babe," He helped her up. He dashed quickly to clean up before climbing back in the bed cuddling closer to her.

Jinx nuzzled his neck. "Did you mean what you said?"

Her smell was combined with his and it lingered on her sweet skin. He was holding her close to his naked body. "That I love you? It came out before I had intended but yes I do mean it."

Jinx took a deep breath. "No one, and I mean no one has ever loved me before." Her voice was soft and almost sounded scared.

"I'm honored to be the first. You make my world better." His eyes were big and bright as he looked into hers. "I won't ever hurt you."

"Promise? What if I break it?" Those pink gems were locked on to his. He looked confused for a moment. "Break what?" His hand traced her thigh.

"Your love for me..." She whispered. She curled closer to him, it was like no matter what she did she couldn't get close enough.

"I don't know how you would." He smiled kissing her softly, Jinx kissed him back just as gentle. "I'm bad luck. Simple and pure bad luck."

"Not to me, you've been nothing but good luck. You're my good luck charm."

She kissed and nuzzled his neck in response. After a long moment she yawned drained and on a euphoric high from everything. "Sleep time?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

She wrapped her legs around his. "Goodnight baby." She never had used such a term of endearment. It made Wally's stomach erupted in silly little butterflies. He sighed, coming down from such a high was like running for miles and miles. Every muscle began to relax as his brain got more and more tired. Everything seem to be still and tranquil, everything but his heart, that continued to beat heavily well into the night.


	3. Chapter 2 NSFW

Wally looked down at the poor broken girl. Just waking up from her unconscious state, she looked like hell. He mustered a smile for her. "Hey, you're safe. You are at Huntington Medical."

"It feels like I'm swallowing fire when I breath." She managed to choke out as she fought to try and sit up broken ribs and all. "Some friends huh?"

He sighed shaking his head. He gently pushed her back down on the bed. "They did this to you? That's terrible."

"They thought I turned them in.. walking with a hero and all." She coughed and nearly went through the roof because of the pain. She groaned, tears falling freely from her eyes. After a while she hoarsely choked out. "They made the choice so much easier."

He perked up. "You mean it? You'll come be a Titan?" He smiled brightly.

"Yes, you look like a puppy who was just given a bone." She remarked still wheezing. "Why is it so damn cold?"

He looked around, "it's a hospital they tend to keep it rather cool. Not to mention looks like you have a fever." He grabbed her blanket and pulled it up higher to her neck. "I wonder how long you have to be here." She tried to shrug, which ended very poorly for her. She whined feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. "How did you find me?"

Wally shook his head. "I didn't, the police did. I just happened to follow my gut and police alert of my phone."

She took as deep a breath as her sore body would allow. She closed her eyes again for a second, calming her body's response to the discomfort. "Well, I'm glad you did. It's nice to see a familiar face."

"I'm going to see how long the doctors want to keep you." He replied softly. "Relax, let your body heal okay?"

"Will do." She pulled the blankets closer. "Can you find me another blanket? I'm frozen." She requested softer.

He nodded looking around. He zipped over to the small storage closet and indeed on the top shelf was a big full size cream blanket. He pulled it down and zipped back over to her. He spread the blanket over her and smiled. "There you go, doll."

"Thanks." She curled into the new blanket. Her eyes closing as she finally started to feel warm.

Wally moved out and located a nurse. "Can you tell me a little bit about that patient? Her name is Jinx." He pointed to the room. "I'm wondering how long she is going to be in here."

"I would think at least a week. And then she'd be released to somebody's care. She'll probably need physical therapy." She looked up from chart in her hand.

"Okay she can be released into my care." He affirmed knowing he would have to take responsibility for her now. "She's awake now do you wish to speak with her?" He asked.

The nurse nodded. "I do, as does the authorities." She walked past him and into Jinx's room. It was at least half an hour before she came out. Next it was Barry who was in there, twice as long and came out shaking his head. He looked to his nephew. "She gave me nothing, she knows whoever did this to her and she wouldn't say a damn thing."

Wally frowned wondering why she would be protecting them. "I know she said they were her friends... or well people she does crimes with." Wally stated. "But I don't know names."

"A villains code is my guess. If that's the case. Do I need to arrest her?"

"For what Uncle? For being attacked and left for dead?" Wally raised his brow surprised at his uncle's suggestion. "I know she doesn't have a perfect record but she's turning over a new leaf."

"I was thinking more to protect her Wallace. I'm not heartless." His voice firm.

"I never said you were. She's got a safe place as soon as she gets out of this godforsaken hospital." His voice trying to mimic the older speedster.

Barry nodded. "Is she going to your team? Do you think that has anything with her getting attacked?"

"Unfortunately I think it's the very reason. They saw me walking her home, they thought she had turned them in."

He nodded. "That makes more sense. She's probably thinking if she turns them in now they will kill her." He shook his head. "She has to heal some before they let her out."

"Yes I know." He whispered "She just has no one you know? I think I'll bring her some of your wife's cooking that will help her feel better."

This made the tall blonde man smile. "Sounds like a plan. And maybe a soft blanket. Iris says hospital blankets are the worst."

"They are pretty thin. I'm going to tell her I'll be back and then we can leave." He walked into the room and waited while the nurse was talking to her. The nurse smiled to the girl noticing Wallace she nodded and promptly left.

Jinx looked to him. "What's up Mister Speed?"

"Hey Slowpoke I'm going to go get you some dinner. I'll be back okay?" He smiled.

"You don't have to. Not like I have anywhere to go." She smiled. "I promise I won't change my mind."

"I know but I want you to feel like you have a friend, someone you can trust, you know." He smiled at her. "Not to mention hospital food is shit at best. Even _I wouldn't want it_."

"Do I?" she asked softly looking at him with big bright eyes. "Have a friend?" She clarified.

"Yes, you do." He smiled. "I'm going to give the hospital my number so they can call me if there's any problems, or if you just want some company I'll zip right over."

After leaving with his uncle Wally was happy-go-lucky and grateful for his family. Iris always made him feel like he was her actual son, or more like the son she never had. She had an understanding of his powers, since she married Barry, she was just better at caring that his actual parents. She made him spaghetti and meat balls, letting him finish off all the garlic bread except for one piece. He told her how he was recruiting new heroes and had come across a woman that possessed some kind of electro magic. He told her how he knew the others were going to think she was trouble since she came from a troublesome background but he had complete faith that she could be shaped and eventually grow to be a hero.

He asked if he may bring a plate of food back to Jinx, and after his aunt graciously made up a plate for the stranger he surprised her by taking the food from her hand placing it on the counter and wrapping his arms around her body. He laid his head on hers, since he was was taller. He sighed smelling her floral perfume, "I love you Aunt Iris."

"I love you too Wallace. Please come by anytime, I often get lonely being here alone."

Asking for yet another favor from her, this was to borrow a warm fuzzy blanket one that you could rub your face on. Iris located a purple blanket that was soft and warm. "This should keep her warm, just return it once she's out." The gingered haired teen thanked his aunt and uncle one last time before grabbing a bag and zipping out the front door.

* * *

Back at the hospital it was getting late and Wally was glad his super speed got him there before they didn't permit any more visitors. He strode into the room with a big smile on his mouth as he looked at the girl. "I brought you two presents." He announced. He sat the food down on her tray. "Home cooked and not to brag but my aunt went to culinary school." He grabbed the blanket off her body and smirked at her long pale legs. Raising his eye brows up and down at her he couldn't help his smile. "AND a nice blanket instead of this scratchy garbage. He wrapped the purple soft blanket over her trembling body. Before pausing to look at her poor cut up face. "Did I earn a kiss?" He asked proudly.

There was a split second of smile before she nodded. She didn't care that her bottom lip was split if he didn't. Her pain level was through the roof and on the nightstand was the button that controlled her morphine drip. But she was too scared to push it. Regardless of how bad every inch of her body ached. Or that her fever was so bad he could feel it in her lips. And she swore everything she coughed would be the last. Because she was sure the next one would be the death of her.

He kissed her softly and sighed as he pulled away. "You feel warm." He whispered pulling back Placing a cool hand to her cheek. "Are the pain killers not working?"

"Is that what the button does?" She sighed. "I've been trying not to use them... I am just trying to fight it off."

"Well it's not just for pain, it keeps you from fevering." He answered pushing some of her hair back.

She sighed and pushed the button, it burned for a brief moment before moving to a warmth that overtook her body and eased it into a state of numb. "Thanks."

"Here eat a little bit. I promise it's better than any meal you'll get here." He moved the tray towards her.

Jinx shakily lifted up the fork and took a bite. Her eyes closed as she mulled the flavor. "Oh wow this is amazing." She took another bite happily.

He sat on the chair and let her eat and even went to find her one of those mugs they fill with ice and water. He was beaming the entire time. "So you'll be out soon and I told them I'm taking you home. I just need to get your room together what do you need?" He asked. He figured he'd have to get just about everything from sheets to clothes for her to wear.

"I can't go back... So I have nothing..." She sighed as she took another drink of water. "What a mess I've made."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry I put you in this situation." He frowned looking at her.

"Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is the path my life was meant to take."

"Yes I suppose. So now you have someone you can trust." He mused. "And who would never hurt you."

She nodded. "Wally... That's your real name right?"

"Yes, Wally West." He answered.

She smiled. "It's a fitting name."

"How is it fitting?" he asked.

"It sounds happy. It's a good name for you." she replied remembering not to shrug.

He gave her a bright smile sitting with her until a nurse came in to check her and scolded him for being there so late. "You'll be okay?" He asked. "I can sleep in the chair if you want."

"I'll be okay. You don't have to stay, I'm sure it's not a very comfortable chair." He nodded. "Okay try to get some rest, your body needs it. I know for a fact it heals better that way." He kissed her forehead and began walking to the door. "I'll stop by tomorrow, help keep your spirits up." She nodded and then softly said as he left. "good night Wally."

* * *

It took a week in the hospital before she was able to get out. She was just starting to move around a bit better but not like her old self. She smiled rubbing where the IV had been taken out of. She eyed him as he came in. He had picked up a purple sundress for day of release. "I hope you like it, we can always get something different if not." She walked back into the bathroom and moved out a minute later wearing the soft cotton fabric.

She smiled brightly, "I like it." She turned around, the dress fit her perfectly. She was a bit curious how he knew her size but shrugged it off. She'd put on five pounds and didn't look as breakable. Her doctor had made sure of that. "Thanks Wally. For everything."

With a warm smile he replied, "You're welcome, beautiful. When you feel better we can go shopping a bit more." He held out his hand to her.

She took it nervously, Jinx either felt one of two ways nothing or everything. And touching him sent her sparks through out her body washing every nerve cell. It gave her goosebumps. "So when do I get to start being a hero?" She asked her walk not as graceful as it had been.

"We can start on Monday if you like but I think training will be light until you feel better." He walked her forward and pulled out his phone. "Herald wants to meet you."

She swallowed hard. "Okay. When and where?" She kept her hand in his.

"Don't worry I think he's at the music shop. I'll text him and see if he wants us to come there."

He smiled rubbing his hand on hers. _'Hey H we ready should we meet you at the shop?'_

 _'Sure.'_ was all the response he got.

The meeting went surprisingly well, Jinx was going to be the first of their rehabilitation. She'd been a victim of circumstances, bought and trained for one thing. Herald agreed on the thought that if given choices she'd want to help especially others like herself.

Jinx kept her sharp tongue at bay, knowing it would only cause trouble. She walked with him into the tower. The few from her balcony was even better then it has been that night in the dreary rain. She smiled trying to silence the voice in the back of her head.

 _'What are you doing here you freak? Hmmm do you really think_ _ **"you"**_ _can belong here? Or that he'll care, one day he'll wake up and see. You're just garbage in a pretty wrapper. Don't get too close, don't get too comfortable. Good things don't happen to people like us.'_

She turned to him a smile on her face. Glad her cat eyes kept her emotions hidden. They were nearly impossible to read, and he hadn't spent a lot of time close to her. At least yet. "This feels surreal, like I'm going to wake up and it's going to just be gone."

"You're not dreaming." he replied. "I didn't know what your favorite color was, so I just used the colors from your uniform." Her walls were a dark purple making the room appear darker than it was. Everything was in black and gray accents black dresser, book case, night side table, even her full length mirror had a black frame around it. He had bought a maple wood head board for her and it was the only thing that wasn't finished. "I have to send it back out." He pointed to the unfinished piece. "However I wanted to give you the look of the room." On the mattress he had put a gray and lavender bedding that had swirls and flowers on the out side of the pillows and comforter.

She ran her hands over the comforter. "I've never had anything so nice." She smiled brighter before giving him a deep hug. She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

He sighed relaxing against her body. "I was so worried it wouldn't be your style. Like I said at the hospital you can exchange ANYTHING you don't like." He pressed his nose to the top of her head. Memorizing how she felt in his arms.

"No, I like it." She whispered not moving for a moment. "It's calming."

He smiled glad she liked the room. He let his hands travel up her body until he was pulling up her chin. He gave her a look before kissing her. Jinx kissed him back a spark leaving her lips into his. Her hands moving to his red hair. His hands moved around her shoulders keeping her there as he opened the kiss up. His tongue touched her bottom lip asking for permission to her perfect mouth. She slowly parted her lips her tongue brushing his before disappearing once more in her own mouth.

He followed suit pushing her against her bed. His lips moving over hers but this time he was tasting her unique flavor his tongue softly teasing hers. She lost her footing and stumbled onto her bed with a soft giggle. With one swift move he was climbing over her body not putting any pressure on her. His lips crashed on to hers as he sucked in her bottom lip and pulled on it gently. His one hand tangling in her hair as the make out session continued.

This was all so new, so gentle. She was enjoying it. Her body arching to be closer to his warm skin. Her hands traveling down his back. Then under the hem of his shirt to just touch into his skin. Letting off a soft spark. He moaned as the feeling coursed through his body exciting his nerves and making his body tighten. The assault on her lips never ceased as her hands moved up under his shirt. His skin was soft to the touch but the muscle was taunt and very present. He waited a moment before his hand was now focusing on her chest his entire palm gently squeezing her over her shirt.

She pulled away to breathe a soft shiver moving down her body. She ran her tongue over her now swollen lips. "Hi."

He opened his eyes showing a bunch of different emotions the main one being lust. "Hey." He said softly his hand still cupping her.

"I've never had anyone kiss me like that before."

"It was okay, right?" He asked moving his hand down her ribs.

"Really nice." She said softly.

He smiled as the green flecks in his eyes seem to sparkle in the fading light. He cleared his throat before climbing off her. "I'm really glad you are here Jinx."

"Would you have asked me to come if you didn't find me attractive?" She asked as she moved to the top of her bed near the pillows.

"Yes, I told you I see potential in you. The fact that I'm very attracted to you is an added bonus." He smiled.

She smiled. "Thanks Wally. You're not bad to look at yourself."

He fixed his shirt and smirked. "Well I know you probably want to be alone so I'm going to the kitchen to clean it out."

"I'm exhausted still. Everything is still difficult." She responded. "Thanks."

* * *

The next few days were a whirl wind and while KF tired not to be to clingy he had a hard time not wanting to spend every moment with her. After a week went by Herald mentioned that it was probably best if she started to train with them. Wally smiled coming to get her at nine in the morning. "Herald is awesome because he knows that me at 7 am is not a pretty picture."

Jinx smiled, she was overly excited. Wearing a black crop top and purple yoga pants that clung to her subtle curves. She snapped her fingers and a pink spark rose in the air from her fingers.

"We have this obstacle course. It's awesome but being your first time try not to kill it, okay?" He smiled pulling his goggles down.

"Nervous I'll do better than you?" She teased walking out with him.

"No, everyone breaks it on the the first try." He smirked taking off and starting the machine. He ran his course dodging obstacles and spinning, eventually the machine tripped him up and he was sent tumbling forward. "Ah!" He cried falling on his face. Just then an arm came down and pinned him to the pavement. A computer voice rang out. Fail. He swore under his breath as Herald called out his time. "2, 30."

Jinx took a a deep breath. She was agile, she moved through the course, carefully watching what she was doing. She did a hand spring over an obstacle. A couple of cartwheels, and two front flips. It wasn't long until she completed the course in under two minutes. Wally stood mystified and had gaped mouth. As he watched her exit Herald had a look of approval on his face. "Wow. I guess I can't call you slow poke anymore."

She smirked. "I don't mind the name." She stretched with a yawn. "I got to learn it though watching you."

"Well it does get harder. It learns your movements and builds a resistant to them so you have to keep growing and using your brain." He explained.

"I'm sure it does handsome." She just smirked. "I can run it again if you like."

"No we only do it once now it's time to train in the gym." He smirked. She nodded, and followed him with a smile.

* * *

In the course of two months Jinx learned all the ropes needed and on her third time being out on the field, took down two bandits within seconds of arriving on the scene. Wally was truly over the moon, he couldn't have dreamed of a better partner and the fact that she like him was so nice. One night he moved to her room and then began talking about how much he loved watching her move, this in turn made her talk about her time learning Gymnastics. The pair shared stories late into the night and it was nearly after 9 went her alarm made them both bolt up from a deep sleep. He had curled his body around hers his pelvis pressed right against her thigh and left little to the imagination of what he hid under his pants. "Sorry I don't remember falling asleep." He yawned.

She stretched slowly while yawing, making her look even more cat like. Her bright eyes almost glowing in the morning light. "Neither do I. But it's okay." He closed his eyes muttering something under his breath and giving his erection no mind. "How did you sleep?" the girl turned to face him she hid her face softly on his chest. "You smell so good."

He smiled. "I honestly don't remember sleeping so well. I guess I was really tired." He whispered. His hand wrapped around her as his hand began playing with her hair.

She smiled. "Me too." It came out like a purr.

"Did you know you purr?" He mused his hands never ceasing "I think there may be actual 'feline' in you."

She laughed. "Maybe, I didn't know I purred though."

"It's more human like, but it is definitely a purring noise." He said kissing her forehead.

She blushed brightly. "Is it bad?"

"I really like it. I was actually wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me?" He asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't mind that." She had her fingers dancing over his freckles.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." He smiled wanting to kiss her so badly.

"If you leave my bed by then." she teased.

"Well as pleasing that sounds I'm sure you don't have food hidden in here. And I tend to die without it." He smiled.

"I don't, sorry." She climbed out of bed showing she'd ditched her jeans sometime in the night. She was in a T-shirt and lace boy shorts

He watched her, his eyes lingering on those long legs. He whimpered softly before getting up. "I'll make your bed for you since I stayed uninvited."

"Thanks handsome." she stretched and again the shirt rose up some. She sauntered over to her dresser pulling out a pair of yoga pants. "I think I'm going to run the course."

He nodded. "Meet you down there." He made her bed and went to find some food.

She never ran it the same way twice. She was like lightening, constantly changing. She could run it twice in a row and not make a single double step.

* * *

...Later that night... NSFW

Jinx smiled as she sat on the edge of the counter. She was in a high waist skirt and a lace crop top that you could clearly see her deep purple bra through. Her hair pulled back lips painted a deep red.

He gaped at her as he moved forward. "You look gorgeous!" He kissed her cheek before holding out his arm "ready to go?"

She hopped down, her heeled boots hitting the tile with a click. Her tiny hand in his. "I am." She smiled more. "And thank you."

He smiled. Wally was absolutely thrilled to have the girl on his side. "It's the festival of lights tonight they do it for the beginning of summer." He explained. They walked down the crowded streets looking at all the different lights and street art people had put out. "They have anything and everything we can try a bunch of foods if you want or just have one main thing, up to you."

"Let's try things. It's more fun to be adventurous." She realized with him it was almost like she danced in her feet flitting around like a moth drawn to both the lights and colors. Her hand still in his.

He held her close to him almost worried if he let her go, she'd slip into the crowd and be lost forever. With the food trucks they tried everything from a new York cheese steak to a Spanish rice. By the end of it Wally for once felt stuffed. He grabbed his stomach as he moaned. "Oh too much food."

Jinx giggled. "That's because you ate everything." She was putting a piece of an elephant ear in her mouth loving the sweet cinnamon taste. "This was so much fun."

"I enjoyed it too." He smiled looking at her. I like being with you. You make me happy." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She spun in a circle the skirt swirling around as she pulled him with her to start dancing. "You make me happy too." He chuckled softly pulling her to his arms. He swayed to the music his heart happier than it had been in years. She smiled looking into his eyes. "You can kiss me if you like." She whispered it softly.

He let his lip curve up. "I'd always like to do that." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue brushing against her lip. Jinx parted her lips lost in him. Her body closer to his with each move. He let his hand grip her sides as he kissed her deeply loosing himself in the magic of her kiss. She took a deep breath once she pulled away. "Want to sleep in my bed _invited_ tonight?"

His eyebrows lifted as he stared at her. "Really? I can?" He asked.

"Yes, why else would I say it, Freckles?" She scoffed softly leaning into him. "It was nice not being alone."

He grabbed her hand and nodded. "Can I kiss every inch of your body too?" He asked boldly.

Jinx felt her cheeks grow pink at the thought. "If you'd really like."

"I'd love to." He whispered. He grabbed her hand and together they went back to the tower. Walking into her bedroom he peeled off his shirt and then brushed his finger tips over her arms. She turned to him lifting her hair and exposing the zipper of both her shirt and skirt to him. He started with her shirt pulling it down slowly. As it opened he could see her pale skin. His heart leapt; focus on this one spot just above her shoulder blade. He leaned in breathing on it softly before pressing his lips to it. She shuddered, as a gentle gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed.

He pulled off the shirt from her skin his hands wrapping around her waist as his lips moved up her neck and hair line. She purred, rolling her shoulders as she let him take his time. She had to be honest, this truly surprised her.

Wally went slow taking his time to undress this girl that haunted his dreams. He ran calloused fingers over her baby like skin moving continuously until he'd find a mark or a scar. He kissed down her back until she finally turned and gave him the most glorious gift of all. There in the dim lit bedroom he took in the first look of her perfect lean body. Build just like a gymnast every part of her was portioned perfectly. Small hips but they framed her well. Jinx blushed as he inspected her, her eyes watching his hoping he liked what he saw. Her mind raced as he kept quite still she cleared her throat. His eyes were stuck on her pale skin until she cleared her throat and he was brought out of his daze. "God, you are stunning." Every part of him wanted her. Forever. If he could just have this body deemed as his, he'd die a happy man. His words only deepening the pink frost that covered her cheeks.

His hand rose as his thumbs gently brushed over his favorite part about her. Soft circular patterns cause the goosebumps to rise and her pink rose bud nipples to erect. She whimpered as his thumbs caressed her soft warm skin lighting a fire deep within her soul. He hummed in satisfaction as moved closer looking at her pink spark of eyes. He breathed softly before leaning his head down until his mouth was directly over her left breast. He started with a soft kiss just like he had done previously. Then before moving he opened his mouth sliding his warm wet tongue over her nipple and coating it with saliva.

His kisses startled her causing a soft static charge to move through her skin and into his lips with a soft tingle. She chewed her bottom lip ever so softly as she watched him. She slowly let her fingers tangle in the mass of red hair. A soft moan escaping her lips. Time stood still as his hand was placed; flat on her back, the other taking over where his tongue had just been. He moved on to the next one to give it some much needed attention. Her moans and gasps seemed to push a currant straight though his body and straight down into the hard erection in his pants. He pushed her down onto the bed doing his best to not put any weight on her. He did however make his attentions clear by sliding her panties down her legs as his mouth worked over her chest and abs. Jinx arched up making it easier to pull down the panties down her legs. Her eyes studying his every move.

He smirked as he could smell how turned on he was making her. Being so slow he took her by surprise by grasping her hips firmly and pulling her right against his mouth. He moaned as his tongue got the first taste of her desire. Sweet Jesus, she tasted like candy. She was sweet and he vowed to never lose this taste that he'd crave. His tongue thrust deep inside fucking her sweet core.

"Oh god!" She cried out her hips bucked up as her legs trembled. Her head threw back as her fingers curled into his hair. "Ww-wally"she cried out louder, her mind swimming. _Christ,_ his name on her lips? How was it possible he could fall for her anymore? And yet with each passing second he did. With his middle finger he made gradual circles over her clitoris, his tongue moved in waves over her, licking the inside of her walls. She didn't know it was possible to feel this alive. Her body was soaring. She closed her eyes putting her long legs stretched as her hips arched high off the bed. She felt herself tumbling quickly over the edge.

He kept up the pace savoring each and every breath she took. As she started tumbling he sped up pushing her deeper into her purple sheets. She crashed over the edge biting into her wrist to keep from screaming. She fought to breathe. He pulled his tongue out drinking her body as he looked up at her. His eyes were bright and eager. "Breathe slowpoke." He coached, kissing her thigh.

"That... was... amazing." She purred looking at him with lazy eyes.

"You taste like candy." He whispered climbing up her body. She whimpered her lips quivering as they met his. Her hands reached between them and fought with his pants. He moaned against her mouth as he sighed. "Do I get the pleasure of you babe?" He asked breathlessly as she tugged on his jeans.

She nodded. "If your mouth feels that good, I can't wait to feel what you can do with..." she'd gotten into his pants and palmed his cock.

He let a guttural moan. "Should I go get protection?" He questioned, kissing up her neck.

"Probably a smart idea. Hurry?" she whimpered.

"Hurry?" He smirked. He bolted leaving a rush of cool air from moving so quickly. It was about three seconds before he back, completely naked. Climbing over her pressing his lips and chest to hers. She arched up, her skin desperate for contact. Her arms wrapped around him. She kissed him greedily, her body still trembling in both excitement and anticipation.

He was finally getting a chance to be with her. The one person he care fore more than anything in the world. Rising on to a bend forearm, he looked at her eyes filled with lust. While his held the similar emotion, if you looked closer you could see something else. Wallace Rudolph West had fallen. And he was only crashing at lightning speed as he arched rocking the tip of himself against her warm flesh.

He never asked, wondering if she had been a virgin or not, he was still getting use to things and often fought with his body to last. He licked his lips, then brushing them against hers briefly, before slowly inching into her warm tight body. Jinx moaned, her hips moving to take him in fully. Her fingers slightly dug into his back. Her tongue moved over his bottom lip as her body adjusted to him.

She carefully started rocking her hips up do they meet his. Her eyes were half closed as she was lost in the beautiful moment. He moaned deeply, losing himself in the moment too. Her warm tight walls pulling him in. His breath stilled as he began thrusting his hips forward pushing deeper and deeper until he couldn't feel anything but her. His moans echoed across the walls as he got a good pace up. All the sudden he moaned out a confession one hadn't meant to tell her. "I love you." It was quite and soft. He lifted his hand gently toying with her breast as he kept moving inside her.

She whimpered, moving every step of the way with him. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm of the night. His words left her shell shocked for a moment. But she told herself it was just based on what they were doing. Her walls were growing tighter with every thrust.

He grabbed her hips suddenly rising to a sitting position. He grabbed her, pulling her close to him as he pounded deep into her body. The sound of sex filled the air as their bodies began seeking out that wonderful high. He left small crescent moon shape nail marks on her thin hips as he sped up forcing himself not to go at super speed. "Oh come on baby." He moaned as he willed her to orgasm. He swelled as everything faded and for a moment he was on cloud nine.

She went with him having never expected the change in positions. Her walls clamped down holding him tight. As he came back to reality, she had her arms draped over his shoulder. She was panting heavily her warm breath hitting his flushed neck.

His hands moved from her hips up her back and spine. "Wow. That was..." He heaved the smell of sex and rubber in the air.

"Magical?" she half joked grateful she hadn't shocked him either time.

"Yeah," he breathed in her ear. "I never thought it could feel like that." His body was vibrating softly.

"Me neither, I didn't hurt you did I?" She questioned kissing his chin.

He shook his head. "No babe," He helped her up. He dashed quickly to clean up before climbing back in the bed cuddling closer to her.

Jinx nuzzled his neck. "Did you mean what you said?"

Her smell was combined with his and it lingered on her sweet skin. He was holding her close to his naked body. "That I love you? It came out before I had intended but yes I do mean it."

Jinx took a deep breath. "No one, and I mean no one has ever loved me before." Her voice was soft and almost sounded scared.

"I'm honored to be the first. You make my world better." His eyes were big and bright as he looked into hers. "I won't ever hurt you."

"Promise? What if I break it?" Those pink gems were locked on to his. He looked confused for a moment. "Break what?" His hand traced her thigh.

"Your love for me..." She whispered. She curled closer to him, it was like no matter what she did she couldn't get close enough.

"I don't know how you would." He smiled kissing her softly, Jinx kissed him back just as gentle. "I'm bad luck. Simple and pure bad luck."

"Not to me, you've been nothing but good luck. You're my good luck charm."

She kissed and nuzzled his neck in response. After a long moment she yawned drained and on a euphoric high from everything. "Sleep time?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

She wrapped her legs around his. "Goodnight baby." She never had used such a term of endearment. It made Wally's stomach erupted in silly little butterflies. He sighed, coming down from such a high was like running for miles and miles. Every muscle began to relax as his brain got more and more tired. Everything seem to be still and tranquil, everything but his heart, that continued to beat heavily well into the night.


End file.
